A computer-implemented system and method for identifying and locating an emitted acoustic signal from a source entity is disclosed. The system and method may further allow a user of the system to observe the movement of a source entity in real-time from a remote location as well as access stored data representative of the movement of the source entity from a remote location. The disclosed system and method may be utilized for various applications, including in connection with wildlife. In such a scenario, the computer-implemented system and method is capable of identifying the specific wildlife creature by its emitted analog acoustic signals or vocalizations, distinguishing between wildlife creatures of the same type, e.g. turkey 1 and turkey 2, based on the received emitted analog acoustic vocalizations from each wildlife, and locating the approximate position of the wildlife creature at the time of each received emitted analog acoustic vocalization thereby allowing a user to observe the wildlife creature's movement over a period of time.